Saiyan Xander
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: Xander goes as a Saiyan version of himself, and because of his Chaotic Aura, stange thing happen.Xander wont be UberPowerful just to let you know.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any other Series, film, song or Anime that are written about in this story

Prologue 

Part 1

Let me be the first to ask, "How do I get myself into these things" ok confused? Then ill try to explain a little better.

I'm going to go out on a limb and say you know about me, little old Alexander Lavelle Harris, part of a group of demon hunters consisting of a Vampire slayer called Elisabeth Ann Summers or 'Buffy' as she likes to be called.

Buffy it a beautiful but somewhat short blond ex-cheerleader and while not regularly can be a bit of an airhead, but as I said she has all but lost the blond bimbo persona she used before she became a slayer, now as slayers go she is if anything below average as they go, but it is her personality and uniqueness that makes her so good.

You see most slayer are trained from a young age by the watchers council, basically a bunch of stuffy old Brits who I personally thing are still living in the sixteenth century.

Anyway back to Buffy, she is one of the eldest living slayer and had a rep for being one of the best which is true to a point, and I guess I need to explain a little more on that as well, ok most if not all slayers before he were alone, with nobody to really watch there back, Buffy had a 'support group' I guess you could say and they are the only reason she is still alive right now, but that might sound harsh but its true, ask a military or SWAT unit and they will tell you the essentiality of a good team.

Next there is Rupert Giles, he is a not so stuffy Brit and Buffy's watcher, and I'm man enough to say an all round farther figure to are little group … but I wont tell HIM that.

He is well trained in both the arts of combat and Magic and is more then adequate at researching any new big bad we might encounter, he has after a lot of prodding started teaching not only Buffy but the whole group how to fight or use Magic, it depends on who he is teaching.

Jenny Calendar is are IT teacher and a Techno-pagan, she has helped us on more then one occasion and has slowly become a part of the group … and did I mention that she is HOT.

Then there is Willow, my childhood best friend Willow and a budding Wiccan who is turning out to be a real powerhouse, she is one of the smartest people in Sunnydale if not the country and an elite hacker by the name of Will-O-The-Wisp, but while she is extremely book smart she is a little lacking in the 'Street' smarts and tends to rush ahead in everything she dose, which as both Jenny and Giles say in Magic can be more then a little dangerous.

Then there are two fairly new additions to the group, Cordelia and Oz, Cordy is the queen bitch of Sunnydale high and has the looks to make most people drool, she seemed extremely materialistic but deep down she has a heart of gold … good luck reaching it though.

Oz is the strong silent type and he has a thing for Willow that is returned but they tend to skirt around it, he is also a werewolf and guitarist in a band named 'Dingoes ate my baby'.

And that leaves me, the only normal one in the group, well not entirely true I'm a good fighter and all but I cant use magic thanks to a strangely chaotic twist in my Aura, which Giles said in unique to me, makes any magic used on me act really strange if it works at all.

Anyway as I said I'm the Normal one as in being a basic human with only some meager skill while everyone else has something special, be it the Slayer essence, watcher training, werewolf abilities or Wiccan powers I'm just a normal human.

And that was the main reason why I chose the costume I did, you see it was Halloween and me, Willow and Buffy had been 'chosen' by the residential Troll, Principle Snyder to escort a bunch of kids around trick or treating.

My parents, being the abusive drunks they are left me with little to no money for a costume so I was going to go as a generic Soldier as I had an old pair of my uncles B.D.U's and all I needed was a toy gun and I was set.

It turned out Oz had similar problem money wise and wile in the costume store, a nice place called Ethan's that we got talking.

We were rummaging around the discount isles when something brown and furry caught my eye, it was a long brown furry belt but it was something I could use, and in the end it was a combination of Oz's need for a costume and my own inferiority complex that had be buy it and give Oz my Soldier idea.

Half a day of tweaking and a lot of hair jell later my costume was ready, well you cant really call it a costume as it was just some of my rare dark, tighter clothes that I had impulsively acquired during the Hyena possession, the belt and hair jell but it had the desired effect.

Black boots, tight Blue Jeans with a tight blue muscle shirt, all tight because I needed to show of some of the Muscle I had acquired over the past year, the Furry belt was around my waist and it looked to my relief a lot like I had a tail wrapped around my waist, jelled up spiky hair and a pair of finger less gloves and I had what I was reaching for.

I looked like a Saiyan version of myself.

(I have tried and tried but I just can't force myself to write the following 'Boring' parts, you know the ones, go to Buffy's, meet up with Buffy and Willow and all that so I'm going to just skip right up to the aftermath, everything basically went the same only Xander was Xander with a Tail and didn't know what a Saiyan is)

Part 2

And that leads me to where I am now, oh I went as a Saiyan me but what I didn't know was that Ethan who just happened to be a freaking Chaos Mage enchanted the hair Jell and Tail belt.

The spell was designed to when activated turn everyone wearing an enchanted costume to 'become' that costume, and thanks once again to my unique Aura the spell only worked on me up to a point.

It was I as in me not a Saiyan version of me, only my body was suddenly Saiyan tail and all, and thanks to my quirky aura it was permanent.

And that leads us to the problem, you see it turns out that the Powers That Be, the main guys for the light side made a deal a long time ago, in the hope to create a balance.

The deal was that for every Champion one side has, the other side could have one or many as long as the same, 'Potential' and thanks to my new Saiyan-ness I had it in droves.

And while that wasn't the bad thing in itself oh no it was the fact that I have been a champion ever since I revived Buffy and split the slayer line, and that now was a verry, verry, verry bad thing cause while I have all this potential I am really untrained and weak, the demons that could be 'activated by the internals won't.

So you see the predicament, I cant have my Champion 'Status' revoked without doing something really bad and I cant stay in this dimension and once again thanks to my Auras twist not even the Powers That Be can remove it.

So there really is no other choice for me … I have to leave this dimension, no way are the internals getting anything that can hurt my girls thanks to me.

The question was where could I go, Whistler said that my home dimension was one of the few with the balance pact so my options weren't exactly limited, the Multiverse being so vast and all.

--Sometime Later--

Xander was once again brought before the 'Powers That Be' and a multitude of other 'Light-Side' beings.

The male of the Powers spoke first, in a slightly unsettling monotone "We the Powers that be" he stopped talking while the female finished of the sentence "have come to a decision, you young Saiyan" the male power once again took over "Will become a trouble shooter, passing from dimension to dimension until you are strong enough to return to your original world"

He didn't argue even if he did want to because of their 'You will do as commanded' attitude but he held his tongue, the truth was it was what he was planning to do anyway, who knows it might just be fun.

:--:--:

When he awoke later it was to the sound of bird song and the mid day sun, at first he was confused as to why he was on the floor and not in his bed but it quickly returned to him, The costume, the possession and his need to be elsewhere.

Forcing himself into a sitting position he let out a slight groan as something in the middle of his left pectoral throbbed in pain in sync with the pounding of his heart.

Pulling up his shirt he found a strange black symbol surprisingly similar to Jin's Devil mark from Tekken 'Is this my Champion mark?' shrugging it of he staggered to his feet, still feeling weak but gaining strength by the second while he glanced around.

He was in a car park of some school somewhere, and judging by the Kanji on the schools crest he was no longer in California, and as he tried to make out what it said the throbbing of his mark increased in intensity.

It was so distracting that he almost didn't realize that he was starting to recognize the Kanji as much as if it were English writing, 'Well damn … I guess working for higher powers really done have good fringe benefits'

The next thing he new his danger sense flared seconds before someone landed on his back … hard, and as he lay groaning next to what he could tell was a boy from his mirrored groan the Kanji on the Schools crest finally registered 'Fu'

'Rin'

'Kan'

'Furinkan high school … oh you have gotta be shitting me'

but as he turned to look at who had crashed into him he could only mutter two words at who was pulling himself to his feet.

It was Saotome Ranma of the Saotome branch of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

So as he pulled himself up next to the sheepish looking Martial artist he said.

"Oh Boy"

:;--:;--;;;;

Prologue End

I wasn't sure if I was going to have him meet Ranma at first but I through with Xan's luck … its not gonna happen any other was now is it lol.

Ok Quick PL on Xander, Ranma and Ryoga

Xander

HP- 335

KI – 186

STR – 44

DEF – 37

SPD – 18

BP – 118

Skill – 32 + 25 for Saiyan instincts.

Ranma

HP - 215

KI - 132

STR - 39

DEF - 27

SPD - 32

BP - 93

Skill - 275

Ryoga

HP - 372

Ki - 75

STR - 53

DEF - 75

SPD - 15

BP - 203

Skill - 193


End file.
